


Un giorno più bello

by Vahly



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-28
Updated: 2008-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahly/pseuds/Vahly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Un giorno si accorgerà di lui. Gli rivolgerà un sorriso più dolce, diverso dal solito, e lui capirà. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Un giorno più bello

**Author's Note:**

> Watanuki/Himawari, scritta per il prompt "29 – attesa" della _mezzatabella_.

# Un giorno più bello  


Un giorno si accorgerà di lui. Gli rivolgerà un sorriso più dolce, diverso dal solito, e lui capirà.  
La inviterà ad un picnic, cucinerà per lei e le dirà "Ti amo" con aria imbarazzata. Lei arrossirà un po', per poi rispondergli che anche lei lo ama, che vuole stare con lui.  
Quando accadrà non ci sarà Doumeki a masticare rumorosamente, né Yuuko con le sue battutine.  
Sarà un momento solo per loro.

Watanuki sa che accadrà,che Himawari ricambierà i suoi sentimenti.  
Ed è per questo che continuerà ad aspettarla.

In attesa di quel giorno, in cui tutto sarà più bello.


End file.
